


running off my darkest nights (the longest fight i've seen)

by magichistorian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x13 coda, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: Gabriel wondered when he had finally given up on his father.It wasn't when his father did nothing to stop him from leaving heaven millennia ago.It wasn't even when he let Lucifer stab him to death and God didn't give even a peep of complaint.No, if he had to pick a moment on the slowly declining graph that was his faith when it finally took a steep downward fall it was definitely during his time locked down in hell.(Oneshot Gabriel POV of his rescue)





	running off my darkest nights (the longest fight i've seen)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I found I my files from forever ago
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabriel wondered when he had finally given up on his father. 

It wasn't when his father did nothing to stop him from leaving heaven millennia ago. 

It wasn't even when he let Lucifer stab him to death and God didn't give even a peep of complaint. 

No, if he had to pick a moment on the slowly declining graph that was his faith when it finally took a steep downward fall it was definitely during his time locked down in hell. 

And it was then because if his father cared so little that he didn't go save his child at his weakest, when he was scared and in pain, then he wouldn't answer prayers for any damn thing and he was never coming back. 

He could not count the number of times he had found himself curled on the floor in his cell, feeling things that were so, so painfully human. 

Sometimes his prayers were periodically interrupted by muffled screaming.  
Sometimes they were repetitive and pattern like, while his body sat numbly.  
Sometimes he sent them through his tears and trembling body.

He felt none go noticed. 

(Sometimes he was so delirious from pain and grace shortages that he'd clamp his broken hands into fists and think 'I could count the number of returned prayers on the fingers I have left!' before falling into maddening fits of laughter that hurt so much he forced himself to stop.)

He'd fought back at first, before he realized he was left far too weakened after losing to Lucifer, before he knew Colonel Sanders would make him into his whimpering bitch-toy as he drained every drop of grace from his body. 

Back then he had sometimes imagined Sam coming to save him. At first it was more along the lines of Sam freeing him then looking on in awe while Gabriel destroyed Asmodeus, but after awhile it firmly shifted to something more akin to Sam doing the destroying before carrying him off like a blushing princess. Clearly, neither happened. 

Eventually he gave up. There was no use fighting and nobody was going to free him. Anybody that might possible care didn't know, and those who did had no reason to free him. 

It could even be Lucifer. He'd forgiven him long ago anyway. 

When this Mr. Ketch came, he felt only fear. What could this stranger possible bring but further tortures and suffering? 

Perhaps his intentions were purer than he'd feared. After watching his face get mashed in, the man strode towards him. He then dragged him out. Gabriel had struggled, terrified, but the man made no move to do anything. Instead he started walking out- No. 

No, no, no, no. He was freeing him. 

Gabriel struggled. This was one of two scenarios and neither would end well for him. One, this was all some evil mind trick of KFC man where the moment he willingly tried to leave he'd end it and beat him until he screamed. 

Or they were actually escaping, and this was probably worse because if it were real then they would get caught and just the idea of what Asmodeus was going to do to him after that brought a whimper to his throat. 

Eventually he must have mentally shut down from terror because the next thing he knew he was hearing too-familiar voices as they walked through unfamiliar halls. The man then dragged him into a room and- was that....it was Sam. 

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to bolt into the man's arms and never move but he knew that would only be giving Asmodeus more leverage on him.

Ketch gave him a chair and his weak legs collapsed into it. And he silently listened to their shock with only a flinch or to until-

They needed archangel grace. They were going to- dear father please. Not Sam. He started panicking, but stopped when ketch placed something on the table. That vial.... Then they didn't have to take anymore. 

His body relaxed and once again blocked out the rest of their discussion. It didn't involve him and he could bring himself to care. He was going to get dragged back any minute and that would be the end of him for sure. 

Or maybe that vial wasn't enough and they just wanted to get ahold of their own archangel bitch. Maybe they were working for Colonel Sanders and he decided Gabriel would be a more willing recipient if it was someone he actually cared about. He would be right. It would kill him but he'd do it. He'd let Sammy do anything to him and he knew it. 

He was broken from his stupor when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he flinched, looking up. When he saw only the soft gaze of Sam, he relaxed and couldn't help the tears filling his eyes. 

"Hey, Gabriel." Those were the first words he had heard from any mouth but his captor's for years, weren't they? He refused to count Ketch. 

There were lots of things he'd forgotten in those years -8, wasn't it? He was captured so soon after he faked his death- in honestly he could not even remember most of the times he interacted with Sam. 

He could remember the face though. And if nobody else, he could trust him. 

Ketch and Dean must have left sometime ago, in the couple minutes he had spent ignoring the world around him. When he focused again, they were gone, leaving him with only Sam and ....a knife? 

"I'm going to cut out your stitches, alright? Really need to get those out."

Gabriel sat himself as calmly as possible, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. If Sam betrayed him, he wouldn't see a thing. But he didn't get a stab to the gut. Only a stinging in his lips as the wires were pulled on. 

"Gabriel....man, what happened to you?" Sam looked so distraught, Gabe got an impulsive urge to comfort him. Something he hadn't felt in a long while. 

When he was probably halfway through when he turned away to talk to Dean and Ketch who had sometime reappeared. Sam bickered angrily about something something he couldn't make himself listen to, and only sat back down after the other two disappeared through some orange slice in the air. 

It was probably the moment Gabriel realized the stitches were really off that he knew for certainty that he was free. 

And he was terrified. Asmodeus was going to kill him. 

\-----

Sam had at one point lead him to a room and Gabriel found himself suddenly extremely vulnerable feeling resting openly like that on the bed. 

They were going to find him that way. Then they would laugh while they beat him. He scrambled to the corner between the the wardrobe and the wall, whimpering in pain as his body protested. 

He pulled his knees in and tucked his head down, hands holding him together. He had to be small. Or else they would, they would- 

He choked out a sob and pulled his body in tighter. 

His father abandoned him. His brothers were all dead or didn't care either. The only place he was safe was here. 

Somewhere in his head he heard footsteps. Probably Asmodesus' cronies. Sam had softened him all up and left him ready to break. Again. 

Voices too. Muttering and then- 

A hand on his shoulder. It was them, they were going to beat him good today. It was going to be awful. He flinched away. 

But instead of blows, he heard only a gentle voice. Sam. It was Sam. 

It was always Sam. 

Somehow, he could feel all the anxieties and fears fade, slipping to the back of his mind. Despite the pain, he let out a small smile.


End file.
